Vinny Pistone
Vinny Pistone is a character role-played by Shotz Background Vinny Pistone is a member of [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']], and the former owner of [[Premium Deluxe Motorsport|'Premium Deluxe Motorsport']]. He is also known as the "Bitch" of the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] because he is always in a relationship and ditches the boys for a woman. Vinny is a real, blue Italian and rolls around with his New York accent, often seen driving around in expensive cars, his current flavor of the month is the Tempesta. He also has close ties to many criminals outside of [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']], specifically [[Tony Corleone|'Tony Corleone']], [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']] & [[Al Saab|'Al Saab']] of the [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']], as well as [[Nino Chavez|'Nino Chavez']] & [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']]. The Mafia: In the old server Vinny '''rolled along side with Pistol Pete, Kudo Kai and the leader of the group Chow Park in the crime group known as "The Mafia". '''Chang Gang: He joined the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']], and became their financial backer, providing them with money for anything required. However, he couldn't join in the mayhem with the rest of them, because of owning [[Premium Deluxe Motorsport|'PDM']]. Vinny will threaten to shoot anyone (even Chang Gang members) if you say: "Brooklyn, stand up!" But will never actually shoot because he can't aim. Premium Deluxe Motorsports: Vinny was a manager for PDM at the time. The first owner of PDM, Chow, decided to hand down the dealership to Vinny, believing him to be the right man for the job. He eventually sold PDM to [[Allen Widemann|'Allen Widemann']]. Vinny's God Mother comes to town: On Oct. 25, 2019 Vinny's god mother [[Donna Pistone|'Donna Pistone']]' came to town looking for him. ' (CLIP) Trivia # He used to call Gomer Colton a brother for months before he set up the latter's girlfriend Sonya to be brutally murdered. # He doesn't like pineapple pizza. # Used to be the mayor in the old server. Relationships [[Chasity Dawes|'Chasity Dawes']] Vinny had a relationship with her in the old server when he was mayor of the city. [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden Dell'Anno']] Vinny use to be married to her around the time he owned PDM. Oola Kingston She is his current girl-friend and has stash houses in her name for chang, randy and ramee. Quotes * "Hey, Beautiful." * "Eat my ass!" * "Eat my dick, bitch!" * "You understand me?" - ''Sometimes, Vinny says this when he threatens someone * ''"You hear me?" - ''Sometimes, Vinny says this when he threatens someone * ''"You better watch how you talk to me." * "BITCH!" * "You...motherfucker..." * "You old sack of shit!" - Usually says this to old people * "Go fuck yourself." * "You are legit brain-dead." - ''Usually refers to [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee El-Rahman']]' (otherwise someone that's stupid) * "S.B.S." / "S.B.S. kicking in." ''-'' Usually refers to [[Ramee El-Rahman|'''Ramee El-Rahman]]' '''or' Randy Bullet (otherwise someone that's stupid) * "Hah?" * "Whaaat?" * "You nut-job." * "Huuuuuu...Huuuuuu" - Vinny's whining noise (which is pretty similar to [[Mr. Wang Chang|'''Mr. Chang's]]) * "You better calm your balls!" Clips Old Server # Coops first kill # you just had to fcking say that!!!! New Server # Vinny's mum comes to town Criminal Record Vinny Pistone's prior convictions list as of Thursday, December 12, 2019. * Accessory to Escaping Custody x1 * Accessory to Robbery x6 * Arson x1 * Assault x2 * Assault on a Peace Officer x2 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x16 * Attempted Murder x6 * Attempted Murder of a Government Employee x5 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x7 * Battery x3 * Battery on a Peace Officer x1 * Conspiracy x1 * Criminal Possession of Government-issued Firearm x1 * Criminal Possession of Government-issued Taser x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x27 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x28 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x8 * Criminal Threats x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x6 * Disruption of a Public Utility x1 * Escaping Custody x1 * Evading x12 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x6 * Failure to Stop x3 * Felony Possession of Crack Cocaine x2 * Felony Trespassing x5 * First Degree Robbery x1 * Illegal Passing x1 * Joyriding x1 * Kidnapping x16 * Littering x1 * Misdemeanor Possession of Cocaine x3 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous Substance "OXY" x13 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x16 * Misdemeanor Possession of Marijuana x1 * Negligent Driving x1 * Obstruction of Justice x3 * Possession of Stolen Goods x1 * Possession of a Silencer / Suppressor x1 * Reckless Evading x10 * Removed Weapons License x1 * Resisting Arrest x14 * Robbery x23 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Third Degree Speeding x1 * Unlawful Imprisonment x1 * Vandalism x1 Drivers License: In Good Standing Soundcloud * vinnys a bitch (cover) by kooxy * killer pinecone by kooxy Gallery Vinny.png vinnyPistone2png.png vinnyoldlook1.PNG|Old look vinnyoldlook2.PNG|Old look vinnyoldlook3.PNG|Old look Category:Male